


Gamora

by Drakonov



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Ella, a quien todo quise, y a quien todo traté de dar.





	Gamora

Sus palabras eran frías y severas, su risa inundaba el valle escarpado y frío que aguardaba nuestra visita. No esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, rechazando una vez más comprender cuánto había dispuesto por ella, reprochándome actos que era incapaz de entender siquiera, lo que tanto tiempo le había tratado de enseñar. Juzgando el juicio al que se me había impuesto gritaba y reía, para ella “mi merecido” ante su ignorante mente.

Cómo olvidar el mismo instante en el que pude reconocer, gracias a ella, que no todo estaba perdido. Fue entonces cuando distinguí una de esas escasas, exiguas personas que ostentaban la posibilidad de ser una salvación para la humanidad desperfecta, creada por unos dioses inconscientes que se vanagloriaban de tener control absoluto cuando habían engendrado y gobernado sin sentido, por la única razón de obtener poder. Culpa de ellos era ahora que nosotros, no dioses sino simples criaturas, nos alzásemos y orientásemos finalmente orden entre unos y otros.

Soñaba, desde que vi a la niña de fieros ojos y hábiles hazañas, con la perfecta líder de mi ejército. Dediqué años y horas, tiempos invaluables, instruyéndola para concebir la más temible y poderosa, la excelsa lideresa vista jamás. Destacaba en ella su porte seguro y luchador, el vivo afán de batirse en duelo y salir victoriosa; desde el mismo entonces cuando observé cómo empuñaba un arma contra el contrincante, miles de posibilidades e ilusiones futuras gestándose.

Quisiera en aquel pasado perpetuo haberla educado de otra manera. Irrumpieron en mi recuerdo todos aquellos escenarios en los que fue para mí nada menos que mi pequeña grandiosa. No hay fallo más profundo del que más me arrepienta, que no haber logrado inculcar en ella mis ideales, mis pensamientos, lo que hubiera ambicionado que continuase, que alcanzase. Los esfuerzos de una vida, los cuidados y tiempo de todo un mundo. Había perseguido su instrucción con lupa y corrección severa, no otro fin que fuese, en mi lecho de muerte, dejarle como testamento inteligencia impertérrita y dominio de los mundos; mi ambición de erigirla como la más eficiente soberana de los mundos, y así, en el ocaso de mi valía, otorgarle el poder para controlarles a todos, nada más que el guantelete por el que ahora su vida valía la pena arriesgar.

Cada día me imploraba abrirle las puertas al mundo, y cada día aspiraba a inculcarla las realidades de aquel mundo que, fuera en él, jamás alcanzaría a ver. La espina clavada desde el día que un arma manejó en sus manos ante mi atenta mirada, sentimiento inefable que en ningún tiempo me arrepentiré de haberle otorgado, hincó en la herida e hizo sangre acuosa, cuyo desliz no evité por mi faz, pues jamás pude habérselo demostrado hasta ese momento, no habiendo tratado de enseñarla a ser de todos los seres la más fuerte y segura. Pero era el instante, y todo el camino recorrido no habría de ser pasto del olvido por las equívocas decisiones de una hija, que tras tantas atenciones y esmero, su fin no sería mi deseado ni tampoco el suyo.

Imposible de realizarse mi previo deseo, nada me quedaba de sus posibilidades que entregarla para concluirla como parte de aquel plan, del que había rehuido. Hubiera preferido para ella un trono a mi diestra, después ocupar el mío; de ella estrategias crear junto a mí en la búsqueda, padre e hija, de nuevos espacios que llevar al orden. Nada sentía más desesperado que la necesidad del mundo de ser impuesto un orden al fin, por ello la había adoptado y criado, de vencer la fuerza de aquellos que nos crearon y pretendieron hacer lo correcto con su egoísmo, por ello la había crecido y querido, dejándoles evolucionar sin pasos medidos hacia un destino caótico. Caos, resultado de la falta de orden.

Quimeras de un final conforme, con sabor salado. El orden lo ameritaba.

Y Gamora, en un parpadeo, dejaba esta vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí después de ver IW, y no recordaba su existencia XD.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
